All Men Desire Knowledge
by Yumiko20
Summary: TRADUCTION. Alexandre et Héphaistion partagent leur premier moment ensemble.


**Auteur : **Gaffangyrl

**Traductrice :** Yumiko20

**Bêta-reader :** Camille

**Catégorie : **General / Romance

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Alexandre / Héphaistion

**Résumé : **Alexandre et Héphaistion partagent leur premier moment ensemble.

**Disclamer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _All Men Desire Knowledge _de Gaffangyrl qui m'a aimablement donné son autorisation !

**All Men Desire Knowledge**

Selon les coutumes macédoniennes, les deux amis avaient passé tous les rites de virilité. Chacun tenait une coupe qui comportait plus de vin que d'eau. Leurs fines et soyeuses cordes de taille avaient cédé la place aux ceintures en cuir d'excellente qualité pour épées. Ils avaient tous les deux tué leur premier homme dans une bataille et avaient remporté la victoire dans l'escadron du Roi. Et même si aucun ne vivrait jusqu'à trente-quatre ans, ils avaient tous les deux de grands destins devant eux.

Héphaistion, un fidèle compagnon du Prince, deviendrait un jour un diplomate, un ingénieur, un général et un héros. Alexandre, fils de Philippe II de Macédoine, deviendrait bientôt un Roi, un Libérateur, un Pharaon et un Dieu.

L'hiver les avait forcés à quitter la bataille pour retourner à Mieza où ils continuèrent leur apprentissage avec le philosophe Aristote. Mais la leçon que les deux amis commençaient à apprendre ne pouvait pas être trouvée dans les livres.

« Héphaistion viens, ton dessus-de-lit te donne peu de chaleur. Je vais partager ma chaleur avec toi. Tu ne dormiras jamais avec ce claquement de dents. »

C'était vrai. Plus tôt, l'immortel Hypnos n'avait pas réussi à guider Héphaistion vers le sommeil, malgré son cantonnement sur une couche douce et sèche. Pourtant le froid ne fut pas la cause du frisson qui le tint éloigné d'Alexandre. Il secoua la tête, mais son ton était doux, comme pour ne pas repousser son ami, « Leonidas ne t'a-t-il pas dit qu'un guerrier devrait être capable d'endurer tous les éléments ? »

Artémis bénit Héphaistion en dirigeant la lune sur le visage d'Alexandre. Le Prince brilla lorsqu'il répondit, « Le courage ne te fera pas de bien, mon ami, dois-tu être emmené vers Hadès gelé ? » Alexandre souleva la large couverture de peaux et appela Héphaistion avec un sourire. « Pourquoi tu hésites à être mon camarade de lit ? Tu as peur que j'aie des poux ? »

Héphaistion rigola, « Avec tous les bains que tu prends, c'est impossible. Je n'ai vu aucune trace de saleté sur toi quand nous avons conquis le fort de la plaine du nord pour ton père. » Il souleva son dessus-de-lit en lin et se glissa sous la fourrure près d'Alexandre. Immédiatement, son sang le trahit et il se tourna rapidement sur son ventre pour cacher son embarrassant désir.

Il avait rencontré Alexandre une année plus tôt. Ils avaient commencé comme partenaires d'entraînement. Le jeune prince avait toujours été petit pour son âge. La taille et la force de Héphaistion faisaient de lui un formidable adversaire. Comme il regrettait que la lutte ne fasse pas toujours partie de leur programme d'étude. Il aurait ainsi une excuse pour tenir Alexandre dans ses bras, ou entre ses cuisses.

En grandissant, leur amitié et leur fraternité augmentèrent aussi. Mais malgré tous les espoirs de Héphaistion, il ne vit aucun signe que Eros ait transpercé le cœur d'Alexandre comme il l'avait fait du sien.

Il avait souffert silencieusement et avait essayé de se rappeler les mots de Aristote. _Ceux qui sont assoiffés sont sans vertu._ Pourtant ce soir, son esprit retenait une autre des leçons du philosophe où il avait dit à tous les garçons présents à Mieza que, _Dans toute chose, ce qui compte est le premier pas. Les commencements sont plus durs à faire et ils sont aussi petits et invisibles qu'ils sont puissamment influençables, mais une fois qu'ils sont faits, il est facile d'ajouter le reste._

« Pourquoi as-tu déjà chaud ? » Dit Alexandre avec un intérêt innocent. « L'air de l'hiver t'a-t-il donné de la fièvre ? »

Héphaistion ne put attendre plus longtemps. Il devait croire en l'espoir que lui et Alexandre étaient vraiment une âme dans deux corps. Si c'était vrai, Alexandre ne serait pas brutal dans son rejet, même s'il ne partageait pas l'affection de Héphaistion. Leur amitié devait être capable de résister à des avances déçues. Perdre sa place comme compagnon d'Alexandre serait un sort bien pire que la mort.

« J'ai un feu à l'intérieur de moi, Alexandre. Mais il n'est pas dû à une maladie. » Réussit à dire Héphaistion.

Alexandre se redressa inquiet, « Alors quoi, quelqu'un t'a-t-il manqué de d'une certaine façon ? Je terrasserai toute personne voulant te nuire. »

Héphaistion se supplia mentalement de toucher le bras d'Alexandre, puis il le poussa doucement contre leur literie. « Je ne suis au courant d'aucune malveillance à mon encontre. Mon feu vient de quelque chose que j'ai perdu. »

Alexandre, le grand résolveur de problèmes, tapota l'épaule de Héphaistion d'une manière réconfortante et demanda, « Quel est ce trésor qui t'a quitté ? Nous le retrouverons ensemble. »

« C'est mon cœur, Alexandre. Je l'ai perdu… pour toi. »

Le sous-entendu de Héphaistion échappa à Alexandre. Son visage se décomposa, « Je t'ai blessé ? Héphaistion, quoi que j'aie fait, je te supplie de me pardonner. »

Héphaistion osa passer sa main sur la joue d'Alexandre. Sa beauté était écrasante. Il sourit, et essaya à nouveau de s'expliquer. « Tu te rappelles de cet été quand nous avons pris part à la bataille ? »

« Bien sûr, j'étais sans peur avec toi à mes côtés. »

« Tu l'étais. Tu as dit que nous n'étions plus Alexandre et Héphaistion. Que nous étions devenus les Héros Achille et Patrocle. »

Alexandre acquiesça et fut réchauffé par ce souvenir. Ce jour-là, sous le commandement de son père, avait été un grand triomphe pour la Macédoine. Il sentit son corps trembler au souvenir de la bravoure et de l'habileté de Héphaistion durant la bataille. Et maintenant, il cherchait sur le visage de son ami un indice de ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de dire.

« Depuis quelque temps, j'espère que, » continua Héphaistion, « nous ne vivrons pas seulement comme eux pendant les batailles, mais aussi en temps de paix. »

Soudain, Alexandre comprit ce que Héphaistion essayait d'expliquer. Achille et Patrocle n'étaient pas seulement de grands guerriers, ils étaient amants. Alexandre n'était pas sans curiosité adolescente et il n'était en aucun cas naïf. Mais, il avait décidé depuis longtemps d'éviter l'hédonisme licencieux qui gouvernait son père. Donc il s'était demandé, comment les sentiments qu'il partageait avec Héphaistion pouvaient être impurs. Un ami valeureux mourant pour lui, était un ami, Alexandre ne pouvait le nier.

Il posa une main prudente sur le dos de Héphaistion et murmura, « C'est vrai que je porte le masque du puissant Achille sur le champ de bataille. Mais, si cela te convient, dans la chambre, je préfèrerais te céder ce rôle, pour que je puisse jouer le doux Patrocle. »

Héphaistion était transporté de joie et il promit silencieusement de faire un grand sacrifice à Aphrodite à l'aube, afin de la remercier de sa bonne fortune. Il se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Alexandre – plus du tout honteux de sa masculinité gonflée. Comme Alexandre se plaçait entre ses bras, Héphaistion fut soulagé de sentir que le désir de son ami égalait le sien.

Alexandre attendait de Héphaistion qu'il guide leurs ébats. Etre l'Eromenos de Héphaistion, être son bien-aimé, était quelque chose qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à espérer, mais maintenant que c'était possible, Alexandre conjectura que c'était son héritage d'immortel qui lui avait permis d'être aussi béni.

L'étincelle en Alexandre devint un incendie à la sensation des lèvres de Héphaistion sur les siennes. Et quand il sentit Héphaistion enlever leurs chitons pour ôter le dernier brin de barrière entre leurs corps, Alexandre pensa qu'il allait soit brûler de plaisir, soit être consumé par celui-ci.

Héphaistion roula Alexandre sur le dos et se positionna entre ses jambes. L'enivrante friction des deux peaux l'une contre l'autre le stimula alors que son membre frottait sur toute la longueur de celui d'Alexandre. Leur passion augmenta, le jeune prince enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de son ami, pendant que celui-ci glissait une main experte entre eux pour guider leurs mouvements de façon plus délibérée.

Le vertige rattrapa Alexandre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir c'était l'endroit contre lequel Héphaistion frappait. Il était certain qu'il était proche de la mort quand, d'un seul coup, sa délicieuse agonie se termina. Quelques secondes plus tard, Héphaistion se libéra aussi.

Embarrassé par les preuves de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Héphaistion chercha quelque chose pour les nettoyer.

« Maintenant, la timidité te rattrape ? » Le taquina Alexandre en étendant le bras pour prendre un chiffon sur le lavabo à côté du lit. Il savait que la légèreté redonnerait confiance à son ami.

« Je fais juste attention à toi, comme un respectueux Erastes le ferait. » Répondit Héphaistion avec un air soudain assuré. Il se sentait rarement peu sûr de lui en présence du futur roi.

Alexandre sourit, mais Héphaistion put voir de la tristesse voiler ses yeux, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon aimé ? »

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais attiré par le passeur. C'était la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort. » Le ton d'Alexandre était lourd de mélancolie.

« Si tu traverses la Rivière Styx avant moi, tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. » Héphaistion passa ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de son Prince. « Je te suivrai partout Alexandre, même jusqu'aux Champs Elysées. »

Alexandre soupira, « Bien, car ça ne serait pas le paradis sans toi. »

**FIN**


End file.
